Mega Man Star Force: The Falling Star
by SSJ2Crono
Summary: My first fan fiction! Sonia wants to move in with Geo! How will Luna respond? And who is the mysterious villain who wants revenge on Mega Man? Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

_My first fan fiction. Please review, as I need to know what to improve. I also plan on making multiple chapters, so some ideas wouldn't hurt either. This story takes place soon after the end of Mega Man Star Force 2 (the game, not the anime, although I may incorporate some stuff from the anime). Anyway, I hope you enjoy it!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Mega Man in any way, shape or form._

**Mega Man Star Force: The Falling Star**

Geo Stelar awoke to his Star Carrier beeping. It had been only a week since he had defeated Le Mu and he was still recovering from his injuries. Grabbing his Star Carrier, Geo spoke, "Browse!" to open the call that he had received. Sonia Strumm appeared on screen, and Geo couldn't help but smile. Sonia had been there nearly every day, helping Geo recover.

"Hey Sonia," Geo simply said.

"You're sounding much better," Sonia replied.

"Yeah, all thanks to you."

"Listen, Geo," Sonia said softly. "Can you meet me at Vista Point? I need to talk to you. If you're up for it, anyway..."

"Yeah, I'll be right there. I've been walking around the house since yesterday. Vista Point shouldn't be a problem."

"Thanks, Geo. I'll see you there!"

Geo sighed as Sonia hung up.

"You sure you can make it to Vista Point?" asked a voice from his Star Carrier.

"Yeah, I think so, Mega. I guess we'll find out, anyway," Geo replied.

Geo slowly got up and got dressed in his usual clothing. He was a little sore, but nothing too major. As he started to walk out the door, his mother's voice stopped him.

"Geo, where do you think you're going?" Hope Stelar said in a serious tone.

"Just to Vista Point. I'm meeting Sonia there," Geo replied.

"Oh, Sonia? Well, I guess it's alright. Just take it easy, you still haven't completely recovered."

"I will, Mom. Be back in a little bit."

* * *

Geo left his front door and began walking. His legs felt a little sore, but the pain eventually went away as he kept walking. Soon he realized he was passing Luna's house.

"Prez..." Geo thought. Luna had been the only one of his friends to not see him while he was recovering. He hadn't received so much as a Get Well card from her. Bud and Zack had attempted to get her to see Geo, but she insisted on not going. Sonia herself said it took a lot of courage to go see Geo while he was injured. Maybe Luna just didn't want to see him injured. Geo shrugged his shoulders and continued to walk. Little did he know, Luna had been watching him from her 2nd story window.

"Geo..." Luna whispered to herself. She knew she should've gone to see him; he did save the world after all (for the second time, no less). But for some reason, she couldn't bring herself to do it. She had no problem seeing him after he had destroyed Andromeda. However, he was much more seriously injured in his fight against Le Mu, and strange feelings had erupted inside of her during Mega Man's last communication with Earth before Mu exploded. The feelings came back when she saw Geo lying in the park later that day, and again when she saw him walking down the street.

"I wonder where he's going..." Luna thought to herself. She grabbed her Star Carrier and hurried out the door.

* * *

Vista Point soon came into view, and a sense of relief came over Geo. He was able to get there without even stopping to rest. As he climbed the stairs, he noticed Sonia had not arrived yet.

"Hmm...she's not here. Do you sense Lyra, Mega?"

"Nope. Not around here."

"I wonder what's taking her so long..." Geo thought to himself.

"Wait," Mega suddenly said. "She's here."

Sonia soon appeared as Harp Note, but immediately changed back into Sonia.

"Sorry I'm late," Sonia said. "There were some viruses causing trouble in the city. It takes awhile when you're by yourself."

"Oh..." Geo said quietly.

Quickly realizing her mistake, Sonia added, "But it's not your fault. Both you and Mega are still recovering. We can't have you deleting EM viruses while you are injured."

"Thanks, Sonia. It shouldn't be too long before I can join you again."

"Anyway...I have something to tell you, Geo."

"What is it?"

"I..." Sonia paused. "Seeing you injured made me realize something. I...want to spend more time with you. You know, get to know you better."

"Sure Sonia. You know I like spending time with you," Geo replied.

"Well, actually..." Sonia paused again. "I was wondering if...maybe...I could move into your house?"

Geo was stunned. A girl actually asked to move into his house?

"I...um...err..." Geo couldn't form any words, and he was blushing furiously.

Sensing Geo's shock, Sonia followed up with an explanation she had planned in advance.

"It's just that the school I'm going to is closing down, and the next closest school is Echo Ridge Elementary. But my apartment is too far away, and I don't want people getting suspicious about how I can travel 50 miles every day to Echo Ridge. The last thing I need is for people to know that pop singer Sonia Strumm is actually Harp Note. But the problem is that there are no houses around here for sale. And I know you have a guest bedroom at your house, so..."

Geo seemed to accept this explanation. "Let's go ask my mom," he replied.

* * *

Luna had followed Geo to Vista Point and was hiding behind a nearby bush. She had heard every word.

"Sonia wants to move in with Geo?! That...tramp!"

She watched as Geo and Sonia left Vista Point and headed towards his house.

"Wait...why do I care? It's not like I like Geo or anything."

Still, Luna couldn't help but be furious at the thought of Sonia living with Geo. She wanted to know what Geo's mother would say. Surely she wouldn't allow it. However, doubts were lingering in Luna's mind. As soon as Geo and Sonia were far enough ahead, she began to follow them once more.

* * *

Elsewhere:

"Should we strike now, milord?"

"No. I want Mega Man to be at full power when I crush him. I don't want any unfair advantages."

"Of course, milord."

"Hehehe...just wait Mega Man. You will pay for what you did to me!"

* * *

_And that's the end of Chapter 1. Please review and comment. As I said already, this is my first fanfiction, so I could use some feedback and some ideas. I also plan on including some action sequences in the next chapter. Stay tuned!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Thanks for the reviews, everyone. I'll try to clear everything up in this chapter. And to those of you asking about the Transer, the Star Carrier replaces it in Mega Man Star Force 2, after which this story takes place. Sorry for any confusion. So without any further ado, here's Chapter 2!_

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Luna continued following Geo and Sonia.

She HAD to know what Geo's mother would say. She knew that her own parents would've said no in an instant. But she also knew Hope Stelar was a big fan of Sonia, and this worried her. Could she possibly say yes? She felt ridiculous sneaking around and hiding in bushes, but she had to find out.

Geo and Sonia hadn't said much during their walk. He still seemed to be a bit shellshocked, so Sonia tried explaining some more.

"My manager is actually the one who insisted I move. He didn't want to drive me as far as Echo Ridge every day for school. I figured I could take the Wave Road every day, but people would probably be suspicious about how I can travel 50 miles to school without a car. So, I decided to move."

"I don't buy it," came Mega's voice from Geo's Star Carrier.

"Mega!" Geo scolded.

"But I don't. There are plenty of options available to a superstar singer. And I haven't been on Earth very long, but I have a hard time believing Echo Ridge Elementary is the closest school to your old one."

"Well...I..." Sonia seemed at a loss for words. She hadn't counted on Mega asking so many questions.

Lyra, the FM-ian living in Sonia's Star Carrier, tried to bail out her partner.

"There are other schools closer to her old one, but none of them have the classes she wants. And since nearly everyone in Echo Ridge is used to her being here, she won't get too much attention for being a singer."

"Uh-huh," Mega replied. He still didn't buy it.

"Oh look, we're here!" Sonia exclaimed, quickly changing the subject. They had arrived at the Stelar house.

"Let's go ask your mom!"

"Alright," Geo simply stated. Mega sighed. Sometimes that kid was just too gullible.

Luna had also heard Mega's questions, which reinforced her thought that Sonia was just trying to get with Geo.

"This can't be just about school. There's just no way," Luna thought to herself.

As she watched Geo and Sonia enter the house, Luna scurried around back to find a suitable hiding spot to hear the conversation that was about to take place.

"Well, hello Sonia! We haven't seen you in a few days," Hope's voice rang out.

"Perfect," Luna thought. "I can hear everything."

"Well, I actually came here to ask you something, Ms. Stelar. I..."

Geo sensed Sonia's hesitation.

"Sonia wants to move in," Geo blurted.

"Is this true, dear?" Hope said, clearly surprised.

Sonia nodded.

"What for?"

"Well, my old school is closing down, so I figured I could go to Echo Ridge. But there aren't any houses for sale, so I need a place to stay," Sonia explained.

"Who do you live with now, Sonia?" Hope asked.

"No one. My manager is technically my guardian, but he let's me live in an apartment on my own. He lives with his own family."

"That's horrible! You're living by yourself?!"

"Yeah."

"In that case, we would be happy to have you!"

"Really?! Oh thank you Ms. Stelar!!" Sonia exclaimed.

"Call me Hope." she replied.

Luna couldn't believe her ears. She bought it? Sonia was going to live with Geo?! Luna tried to shake the image out of her head.

"I can't believe it." she whispered to herself. "This can't be happening." Luna quickly ran back to her house. She had to figure out a way to expose Sonia. This wasn't about school, and she wanted to prove it. It was her duty as class president.

After a short talk about when she would move in, Sonia left the Stelar house.

"I can't thank you enough for letting me stay with you, Hope," Sonia said.

"It'll be our pleasure. Right, Geo?"

"Right," Geo replied. He knew Mega had a point earlier, but he forced himself to ignore it. He actually liked the idea of Sonia moving in.

"Well, I guess I'll see you Saturday! And thanks again!" Sonia yelled as she walked down the street, almost with a skip in her step.

* * *

Later that night, Geo was laying on his bed, thinking about how his life would change when Sonia moved in. He didn't have any siblings, and was curious how living with someone his own age would work. The Stelar house had a guest room, but the two would have to share a bathroom.

"Geo!" Mega's voiced piped up throught the darkness, bringing back Geo from his thought.

"What is it Mega?"

"I don't know. I'm picking up a strange signal."

"A virus?"

"No. But somehow it feels...familiar."

Geo wondered what it could be. It couldn't be an FM-ian, could it? The FM King, Cepheus, had commanded a truce between the FM Planet and Earth. Maybe is was a leftover Wave Being from lost continent of Mu? Geo had to know.

"Let's go, Mega! EM Wave Change! Geo Stelar, On the Air!"

With a brilliant flash of light, Geo turned into Mega Man and jumped out his bedroom window.

"It's this way, kid." Mega Man followed the AM-ian's direction on the wave road, until they ended up at a warehouse near the outskirts of Wilshire Hills.

"It's just an old warehouse" Mega Man said.

"The signal is definitely coming from in here. Let's check it out," Mega replied.

The fused pair slowly crept into the warehouse. It didn't seem to be anything special. There were plenty of both crates and cobwebs. The paint on the walls had begun to chip, and there were holes in all but one of the glass windows.

"It doesn't look like anyone's been here in a while," Mega Man commented.

"That's just what they want us to think, kid. Keep your guard up," Mega whispered.

Mega Man slowly walked around all the crates, waiting for a comment from Mega. He soon spotted one that somehow seemed newer than the others, and went to check it out.

"That's it. The signal is strong here. Be careful," Mega said.

As Mega Man slowly opened the crate, he suddenly felt odd. He stumbled backwards, almost knocking over a pile of boxes.

"Wha...what is that?" Mega Man asked.

There was glass box inside of the crate, and it seemed to be giving off some kind of EM wave energy. But what was inside the box that was far more interesting. An FM-ian, lying in suspended animation.

"I can't believe it...Gemini?!"

* * *

_I know, I'm evil for ending on a cliffhanger. And I know I said Ch. 2 would have some action, but the Stelar house scene took a bit longer than I thought. I PROMISE I'll put some action in Ch. 3. I've already started working on it. And don't worry too much about Gemini, your questions about how he still exists will be answered soon enough._


End file.
